


Kylo Ren x Reader

by Clara_Lycran



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Gen, maybe I´ll add smut, my first Kylo Ren fic, this is not gonna be a lovey dovey story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5696347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clara_Lycran/pseuds/Clara_Lycran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It´s a Kylo Ren x Reader story...what is ther more to say?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kylo Ren x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> If you find any mistakes just copy them and point them out to me in the comments. 
> 
> I don´t own Star Wars or Kylo Ren and Kylo Ren owns you.

Today is going to be like any other day if I do the same as always. Maybe I´ll go to the Hot Lakes later and a little detour to the ruins after that. You thought, currently being bored out of your mind which was an easy thing, since you were the only living human on an abandoned planet full of plants and animals. Of course, there were animals who took you in after your real parents obviously left you to die here when you were very young, so young that you can´t even remember their faces. 

The animals who took you in were big, strong and majestetic being but they were also dark, silent and very deadly killer. You thought of them as your family and you understood them - just like any other animal on this planet but you also knew that you´re not of their race. In most points you were like your family - strong, silent and a very deadly killer but you were small and had a light complexion compared to them. The only advantages you had were that you had a more intimidating and more fear-inspiring aura than them and the fact that you could move, do, create and destroy things just by thinking about it. Some of the male populace of your family had to expirience that first hand when they tried to hurt you while ´playing´. 

On your way to the Hot Lakes you saw one of these strange things that sometimes crash on the planet. It was drawing nearer to the planet but you thought nothing of it at that time because in your opinion it would just crash like all the other ones before it. You didn´t know how wrong you were back then.

 

~ On the ship´s bridge~

¨Sir! We are ready to go down!¨ ¨Sir, the scans show many animal lifeforms and a single human one, everything else is plants. The vegetation around the original destination is too thick to land there. We have to go down 52 miles to the west.¨ The male completely clad in black who donned a black and silver mask just nodded in response and instead a male gingerhead answered. ¨Alright, go down. If anything stands in our way, do not hestitate to kill it. Commander, I trust that you will lead the mission yourself?¨ The masked man just turned around a bit so he could see the other man´s face. ¨That´s correct.¨

Almost half an hour later the man with the mask and his troops had landed on the planet´s surface and the man gave his subordinates the order to shoot at anything that dares to attack them but not the human and so they began their way to the ruins.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it´s a bit short but it´s only the first chapter to probably many other.  
> I dunno when I´ll upload the next on so please bear with me.


End file.
